Specialists and Paladins Wiki
'Welcome to the Specialists and Paladins Wiki!' All users need to review the and before editing any pages. Helpful Links to Get You Started Helia.jpg| |link=Help:New Users Riven.jpg| |link=Help:Administrators Nabu.jpg| |link=Help:Specialists and Paladins Standards Skylogo.jpg|Help Q/A Forum|link=Forum:Help desk Timmy.jpg| |link=Help:Timmy's Files About Specialists and Paladins Specialists and Paladins are the boys from Winx Club. Because this is a wiki about the boys from Winx Club, you can add some article from Winx Club. |-|Specialists= The Specialists are the students from Red Fountain.They specialize in wielding weapons, building strategy, dragon riding and taming, and are easily recognizable by their uniform. Even though Nabu is often seen with the Specialists (in both the animated series and official stock arts), he does not attend Red Fountain. Even though Specialists don't have magical abilities they are still seen inside Alfea's barrier which only allows magical creatures to pass though. Or, they also have some magical sorts but they didn't use and show it. Despite not having much, if any, magic, they aren't humans. They are heroes, with various abilities and they come from Magix, not Earth. In the Winx Club Comics Series they are shown changing into uniforms as if by a magical transformation. They are called Heroes in the 4Kids version. |-|Paladins= Paladins are warriors, similar to the Specialists. The Paladins' uniforms are mostly based on red and on the middle of their chests contains a yellow colored gem. Like the Specialists, they have the capabilities of wielding a weapon. However, unlike the Specialists, their weapons have a certain element that is associated with it. For example, when given a choice of weaponry, Thoren chose a hammer and he utilizes it by smashing the hammer onto the ground creating cracks on the earth. And Nex, he chose a halberd and he utilizes it by spinning or tossing it to the enemies. If we understand the word "paladin" not as the name of group, Professor Avalon is also a paladin. |-|*More about Winx Club= Winx Club is a 2004 Italian animated fantasy/adventure series created by Iginio Straffi and produced by Rainbow S.p.A. The series is aimed toward children between the ages of six and fourteen and has spawned an international franchise of toys, books, games, clothing, DVDs, three CGI feature-length films and two spin-off series. Featured Project This month, we need to get the articles about characters. The characters must be the members of Specialists and the Paladins. I hope you guys can grow this wiki, and earn a lot of badges I'm making! And I still need to set the background. Please help if you can. Thank you. Featured Article Sky Main Articles: Sky Sky is the member of the Specialists. He's the leader. He and Brandon are the strongest, and the best hero of [Fountain|the school for Heroes]]. He can handle with any enemies. He most compete with Riven. He's also a Crown Prince of Eraklyon. Later, he will be a King! Featured Media (Gallery) Skycrying.jpg|Crying King/Crown Prince/Hero Sky 13395176 247729972274725 1185395211 n.jpg|The Paladins Category:Browse